


Late Night Poetry

by DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Jehan needs to sleep, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor/pseuds/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan is up late writing poetry, and he reads one of his poems to Courfeyrac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Poetry

Courfeyrac woke up to the gentle sound of a pen scratching a piece of paper. He sat up to see Jehan still seated at the desk, hunched over the journal he was writing in. “Jehan, come to bed.”  
“Just one more, it’s like the muses are begging me to write.” Johan said enthusiastically.  
“You said ‘one more’ two hours ago.” Courfeyrac said pulling the sheets off of him.  
“I know, I know, but this poem is brilliance. Want to hear it?” Jehan turned to Courfeyrac, his face beaming.  
A small but weary smile tugged at the corners of Courferyac’s eyes. “Sure.”  
Jehan cleared his throat, and held the paper in front of his face, Courferyac could see Jehan’s cheeks flush red.  
“A soft pillow, is your chest.  
The beating of your heart,  
A lullaby that steadies me.  
The way your hair curls  
and the crinkle of your eyes  
are one of many reasons why  
I am fully able to tell you,  
Courfeyrac, I love you.”

Jehan lowered the paper and looked at Courfeyrac who had a wide smile on his face. “You are marvelous.” He said.  
The pink in Jehan’s cheeks flushed further, “Thank you, love.”  
“Now, come to bed.” Courfeyrac said.  
Jehan put the paper on the table and turned off the lamp. He pulled the shirt off of his slender body. He loved wearing Courfeyrac’s T-shirts, even though they were too big on him. He tossed the shirt aside and climbed underneath the covers and was greeted with a sleepy kiss. He returned the kiss, feeling Courfeyrac’s tongue on his, he kissed the bare neck of his boyfriend and kissed his shoulder. “I do love you, Courfeyrac.” He said looking into his sleepy eyes.  
“I love you too.” He kissed Jehan and laid down on his back, his arm slipping around Jehan and pulling him closer to his chest. Jehan pressed his head against Courfeyrac’s chest and listened to his heartbeat, he shut his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
